Perfect Enemy
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Al diablo las apariencias, al carajo el que dirán; me importaba un comino la sociedad... Todo tiene un precio el cual se debe de pagar...


**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, todo lo relacionado con Vocaloid Utauloid, y lo que termine en "oid" y anexos no son míos solo lo hago por el puro mero placer de la escritura y lectura.**

**Disfrútalo****. **

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Enemy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Seeu P.O.V.<em>

.

.

.

Al carajo con las apariencias.

Que se pudrieran las etiquetas.

Al diablo con el "Que dirán"

A la mierda todas aquellas reglas de la alta sociedad.

Yo solo quería ser por un momento yo misma y por sobre todas las cosas poder amar con libertad a aquella persona que me hacía sentirme feliz y completa.

Sabía que esta decisión me traería grandes, grandísimas consecuencias, pero realmente estaba fastidiada de hacer todo lo que ellos me pedían, de fingir ser una persona que no era, estaba cansada de, no poder ser libre aunque sea por un insignificante momento.

"_sonríe acá" _

"_Debes de comportarte como señorita"_

"_Siempre preocúpate por el que dirán"_

"_Recuerda, la mujer es sumisa, así siempre debe de ser"_

"_Debes de obedecer al que pronto será tu marido"_

Esas eran las frases que me tenían hasta el cansancio. ¿Acaso no había cosas más importantes que la apariencia? ¿Qué el dinero? ¿Qué todo este horrible teatro?

Suspiré. Tenía miedo, ¿Para que negarlo? Tenía miedo porque sabía que desde el momento que entrará de la mano con ella al despacho de mi madre. Nuestras vidas cambiarían radicalmente.

-Estas… ¿Estás segura?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo estoy.- dije decidida.- Con tal de estar contigo, lo estoy.

-Pero… ¿Y si sale mal todo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Teto…-dije tomando su delicada mejilla con mis finos dedos.- Te amo; ¿Eso lo entiendes?- ella se sonrojo y asintió.- No me importa que sea de nosotras. Podremos salir adelante siempre y cuando estemos juntas.

-Te amo Seeu.- contesto acostándose en mi regazo.

Estábamos en mi habitación. Esperando el momento en que mi madre llegará a la casa e ir a poder hablar con ella.

Jamás supe que me gustaran las mujeres. Siempre estuve segura que mi preferencia siempre había sido heterosexual; pero al conocerla, al tratarla y al saber más de ella, descubrí que mi amor era hacía ella y hacía nadie más.

Teto, es una de las sirvientas de la casa. Específicamente una de las que me sirven a mí. Cuando ella llegó a trabajar aquí, solo la veía como al resto: Una empleada más. Pero cuando ambas nos empezamos a tratar fuera del rol empleada-señorita. Las cosas cambiaron.

_Flash back_

_Estaba frente al espejo, mirando como con tanta delicadeza, Teto peinaba mis cabellos dorados._

_-Teto.- le llamé_

_-¿Si señorita Seeu?- preguntó sonrojándose un poco._

_-¿Por qué me cepillas el cabello con tanto cuidado?- pregunté curiosa mirándola a través del espejo._

_Ella me miró de reojo, y se sonrojo furiosamente. Su flequillo rojizo tapo sus bellos y enigmáticos ojos violetas._

_-Porque es un cabello sedoso y suave… señorita.- contestó en voz baja._

_-Deja de llamarme así; solo dime Seeu.- contesté algo feliz, por el halago._

_-Si, Señ...Seeu.- contesto dedicándome una sonrisa._

_Mi corazón se acelero al ver aquella radiante sonrisa. En ese momento no pude pensar en nada más en que yo quería que esa sonrisa solo fuera para mí. ¿Qué eran estos sentimientos? ¿Estas actitudes y pensamientos burdos que tenía cuando estaba con ella?_

_._

_._

_Paso el tiempo y ambas nos comenzamos a tratar con mayor familiaridad. El resto de las chicas que me ayudaban en mis quehaceres para convertirme en toda una "señorita" fueron despedidas por mí. A la única que quería mantener a mi lado era a Teto. Solamente ella._

_¿Esto era acaso lo que los seres humanos llamábamos amor?_

_El verla me hacía comprender que, posiblemente lo era. Ver su bello rostro sonrojado cada vez que hablaba con ella. Tenerla cerca y poder respirar su característico aroma a lilas, ver su hermoso cabello rojizo siempre atado en dos coletas muy lindas haciéndola ver un poco infantil, pero adorable a la ves; y sus ojos…. Esos ojos de un extraño color violeta, la hacía mucho más atractiva de lo que ya era._

_Si; cada vez que la veía confirmaba que esto. Esto era amor. _

_Pero sabía que, mi madre nunca aceptaría algo como esto. ¡Imposible! Diría ella; ¿Cómo la heredera de la prestigiosa familia Tashibana (1) se enamoraría de una plebeya? ¿Y encima una mujer?_

_Sabía que sería difícil. Pero estaba segura de que lo que sentía por Teto era amor._

_Fin Flash Back._

-¿Seeu?- preguntó levantando su cabeza y mirándome.- ¿Qué tienes?

-Estaba recordando.- conteste acariciando sus bucles.

-¿Sobre que?- se incorporó y quedo de rodillas ante mí, mirándome siempre con sus bellos ojos.

-Sobre, como me di cuenta que te amaba.- le dije con ternura. Ella se sonrojo.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si…-dijo con un tono de nostalgia.- También recuerdo, el como me enamoré de ti.

No pude evitarlo y la abracé. Sentía tanto miedo de que aquella hermosa felicidad que la vida me había brindado, se fuera al caño en cuestión de segundos. Y todo, por el mundo en el que ambas vivíamos. Ella algo sorprendida me correspondió el abrazo y beso mi cuello delicadamente. Oh, como quisiera que estuviéramos así para siempre. Sin nadie que nos impida estar juntas, sin importar las clases sociales, la raza o el sexo… Solo importando el amor que ambas nos profesábamos.

Pero nuestro bello momento fue interrumpido por unos golpecitos en la puerta. Ambas nos separamos y ella –aun vestida de sirvienta.- se fue a mi ropero a "acomodar" ciertas cosas, mientras yo, me arreglaba el rostro y ordenaba con un leve "pase" a la persona.

-Tashibana-sama- llamó una de las tantas sirvientas de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede Mou?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-S-Su madre acaba de llegar.

El ambiente se tenso inmediatamente, y el silencio era tan incómodo que era posible cortarlo con unas tijeras. Todos en esa casa –a excepción de mi madre- sabían de mi relación con Teto.

-Gracias, puedes irte Mou.

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de mi habitación cerrando de nuevo la puerta. Me giré a verla, y ella se encontraba de espaldas a mí, evitado mi rostro. Podía sentir cuan tensa estaba y sobre todo cuan asustada estaba. ¿Qué debía de decirle? Ella era una chica tan delicada… tan frágil, tan sensible que lo último que merecía era sentirse sola.

Camine hacía ella y la abracé por la espalda. Escuche como soltaba lentamente el aire. Estaba preocupada. Y yo; yo estaba totalmente aterrada. Le di un beso en el cuello y la abrace más fuerte. Algo presentíamos ambas… sabíamos que algo pasaría y que quizás, podría ser bueno o malo.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunte.

-S-Si…-tartamudeo.

Se giró y ambas quedamos frente a frente. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos señal, de que quería llorar pero en esos momentos estaba mostrando una valentía que ninguna de las dos teníamos. Quería ser fuete por mí, quería darme el apoyo, que posiblemente jamás obtendría de mi familia.

-Te amo Seeu.- dijo con voz quebrada.

-Te amo Teto.- le besé delicadamente los labios. Tome su mano entre la mía y comencé a dirigirnos hacía la salida de mi habitación. Antes de salir, me detuve y la mire una vez más.- Pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré.

-Yo igual.- sonrió con tristeza.

Ambas caminamos por los enormes y elegantes pasillos de la casa hasta llegar al despacho de mi madre. Ella se supone había regresado de un viaje de negocios, y mi hermano gemelo se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero. Así que solo éramos nosotras tres: mamá, Teto y yo. La poca servidumbre que se encontraba en los pasillos nos miraba con pena y nos apoyaban haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza o con una simple mirada. Jamás soltamos la mano de la otra, ni si quiera cuando llegamos al despacho de mamá.

Una vez frente a las puertas, nos miramos por unos segundos. Pegamos nuestras frentes y nos besamos delicadamente en los labios. Aun tomadas de las manos, no pudimos evitar llorar un poco, por el temor que teníamos de no saber que era lo que sucedería al cruzar las puertas.

-¿Estás lista?- dije besando sus manos. Y limpiando nuestras lagrimas.

-Creo…-contesto dudosa

-Vamos.- le dije, ella asintió y tome la perilla entre mis manos.

Ambas nos adentramos en la habitación, con mi madre adentro.

.

.

.

.

No sabía que era peor. Escuchar los gritos desesperados de los empleados afuera del despacho, ver la cara de enojo, de ira, de odio de mi madre; saber que me encontraba algo lastimada o escuchar llorar frenéticamente a Teto totalmente asustada.

Creo que lo peor, era ver así a Teto y yo no poder hacer nada.

-¡Como que eres una lesbiana!- gritaba mi madre.- ¡Eso no es de señoritas! ¡No van con las leyes de la sociedad! ¡No esta en la naturaleza humana que ames a una mujer si tu eres una mujer!- dijo abofeteándome por tercera vez.

-Madre…- dije llorando.- Yo la amo…

-¡¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?- soltó con acidez.

-Solo lo sé…-

-¿Solo lo sabes? ¿Solo eso?- asentí.- ¡Por favor no seas estúpida! Simplemente .PUEDE.

-¡Yo la amo!- dije mirándola desafiante a sus ojos verdes.- Es lo que siento por Teto, y te guste o no. Haré mi vida con ella.

Mi madre me bofeteo más fuerte tirándome al suelo. Mis ropas se habían ensuciado mucho, y mis cabellos dorados estaban desparramados por todo mi rostro. Sentía tan caliente las mejillas; y sentí como un líquido comenzaba a recorrer mi boca. Me llevé la mano hasta ahí y descubrí sorprendida que era sangre lo que corría por mi boca. Levante poco la vista y divisé como ella con mucha furia se acercaba a mi pequeña Teto, como con impulso agarro un atizador e iba a golpearla.

-¡Tú eres una malagradecida!- dijo levantando el atizar para golpearla.- ¡Te di casa, te di empleo! ¿Y que haces? ¡Engatusas y confundes a mi hija! ¡Eres una Puta!

-¡No mamá!-grité.

Solo sentí el metal chocar contra mi espalda. Sentí como mis piernas perdían un poco de fuerza, y mi vista poco a poco se comenzaba a nublar. Escuche cerca de mi oído los gritos aterradores de Teto, y los regaños profundos de mi madre.

-¡Seeu!- decía entre lágrimas y sentándose con mi cuerpo en el suelo.- ¿Estás bien?

-S-Si...-jadee

-Tsk- lanzó lejos el atizador mi madre y camino por toda la habitación.- Eres tan imbécil Seeu… Interponerte entre ella y el atizador. ¿De verdad la amas tanto como dices?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Me decepcionas.- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.- Y tú.- soltó con acidez.- ¿Qué te crees? ¡Mírate! Solo eres una simple sirvienta, una mucama, una niña de cuantos… ¿diecisiete?- soltó unas risillas y agrego.- Al menos te hubieras escogido una mayor de edad hijita…

-Ca-Cállate-e…- me quejé.

-Seeu…-murmuró asustada.- Seeu…

-Teto.- dije acariciando su rostro con mis manos.- Todo esta bien.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de prometerle algo que sabes que no lo es?- dijo mi madre sentada en el escritorio.- ¿De verdad eres capaz de esto?- le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y agrego.- Ambas mírenme. ¡Que me miren par de lesbianas!

Teto me acomodo de tal manera que pudiera estar sentada de rodillas y lograra ver con claridad a mi madre. Las dos estabas a su "merced" sentadas de esa manera; como si les estuviéramos pidiendo perdón. Nos miro con superioridad y se levanto, camino hacía nosotras y se detuvo. Se inclino y tomó el rostro de Teto entre su mano izquierda y la lanzó haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, iba a intervenir pero ella me miro advirtiéndome que no me atreviera. Tomó la mano derecha de ella y apago su cigarrillo en la palma de su mano.

-Argh…-se quejó en voz baja. Yo solo me limite a cerrar mis puños fuertemente y llorar en silencio.

-¿Duele?- dijo divertida mi madre.- Es lo mismo que siento al saber que mi hija es… Es así por tu culpa.

Se alejó y nos miro. Traté de acercarme a Teto, pero ella instintivamente se alejo resguardando su mano lastimada en su pecho.

-Lo que ustedes quieren es mi aprobación.- comenzó ella.- Jamás… Óiganlo bien _jamás_ obtendrán eso. Es más, Teto, dime tu precio.

Las dos dejamos de sollozar. No podía creerlo. ¿Mi madre le estaba poniendo precio a todo esto? Ella se veía tan tierna, tan dulce, una mujer frágil… Pero ahora había descubierto que no era así, ella era todo lo contrario a lo que mostraba en la sociedad inclusive aquí mismo en la casa.

-¡te estoy hablando!- la abofeteo y ella cayó al suelo.- ¿Cuál es tu precio?

-Nghm…-

-¿Qué?...-dijo molesta aquella mujer.- No te escucho, dime cual es tu precio y déjanos en paz.

-¡Ninguno!- grito molesta y levantándose.- Yo amo a su hija, y daría lo que fuera por que ambas estuviéramos juntas.

Los gritos detrás de la puerta habían dejado de escucharse desde hace rato. Y jamás había visto tan molesta a Teto. Inclusive se veía mucho más fuerte, decidida y valerosa que yo. Mi madre sonrió con sorna. Algo tenía en mente, lo podía ver en sus maliciosos ojos, brillando de excitación.

-¿Lo que sea?- comentó en un extraño tono de voz.

-S-S-Si…-vacilo.- Lo que sea; solo déjenos ir señora ¡no la molestaremos jamás!

Se acerco a ella y le murmuro algo al oído, ella se paralizo y en su rostro fue visible la expresión de terror y miedo puro. Mi madre solo atinó a sentarse en su silla detrás del escritorio y espero. Teto camino hacía mi y se inclino hasta quedar de rodillas y a mi altura.

-Lo siento Seeu…-dijo llorando.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué le había dicho?

-¿Teto?- pregunté asustada.

-Seeu…Yo…-decía llorando

-¡Teto!- la zarandeé.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Teto? ¡Teto!

-Te amo…- me beso fugazmente en los labios.

En el despacho entraron los guardaespaldas de mamá. Entre tres hombres tuvieron que agarrarme y uno solo -demasiado fuerte- tomo a Teto entre brazos y la comenzó a alejar de mi… para siempre.

-¡TETO!- gritaba desesperada luchando contra aquellos hombre.- ¡no, no, no! ¡Déjenme! ¡Teto! ¡Noo! ¡Teto!

-Adiós Seeu- murmuro dejándose llevar por aquel hombre.

-¡Noooo! ¡Tetoo! ¡TETOO!

Al fondo podía escuchar las risas de mi madre, completamente complacida. Cuando ella se había ido con aquel hombre, los otros tipos me dejaron tirada en el suelo, y cerraron la puerta del despacho.

Ahí solo quedamos aquel demonio y yo.

-Te odio…-murmuré llorando.- ¡te odio!

-Ahora es momento de que entiendas…-dijo con frialdad.- Tu no volverás a ver a esa chiquilla. Te irás a estudiar al extranjero y cuando regreses te casarás con un hombre, que sea un digno partido para ti.

-¿Me escuchaste?- dije poniéndome de pie.- Te odio, ¡Te odio!

Ella se rio, y me penetró con su fría mirada verde.

-Yo también.

-¿Qué?

-También te odio, hija.- se levantó de su silla y camino hacía la salida. Al pasar por mi lado susurró molesta.

-Me decepcionas Seeu… Estoy decepcionada de ti, pero… Cambiaré tu actitud a como de lugar.

Siguió su camino pero antes de que saliera murmuré solo una frase:

-Inténtalo… Si puedes.

-Así lo haré.

Y salió de la habitación.

Juré venganza.

Al diablo las apariencias.

Me valía un reverendo carajo el que dirán.

Las etiquetas solo eran una estúpida apariencia.

La sociedad, era una porquería.

Yo; Seeu Tashibana, tomaría venganza de todo esto.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Tashibana: Es una apellido que Akasha me recomendo, ahaha no se que signifique, solo es un apellido al azar.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Hola a Todos!<p>

¿Qué les parece este fic? Para los que no lo han notado, es mi primer Fic, versión Yuri *o* Y me siento emocionada -y extraña- a la vez porque es mi primer Fic de este genero aquí publicado. Espero sea bien recibido, o al menos no me le den tantos tomatazos como con otros escritos que tengo jeje.

Si tienes dudas comentarios,sugerencias, tomatazos, halagos o mentadas de madre, déjalos todos en un Review ^^

Y bueno, me eh dado un tiempo para descansar. Por ahora estoy muy estresada con la escuela -.-' Así que me verán poco por aquí, no abandonaré historias, para que no me ataquen y los proyectos que mencione en otros Fic's siguen en pie. Solo les pido un poco de paciencia.

¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía así! Feliz, por publicar algo... En fin, espero sus comentarios.

¡Nos leemos!

Andyy'


End file.
